Eaves Dropping
by Btrice-mew
Summary: Sonya Eaves wasn't the kind of girl who would ungratefully curse the man who married her mother and provided her with a high class life, but the situation demanded it, he'd set Sonya up in marriage with some ass called "Kyoya Ootori". She didn't even like the sound of that name. Kyoya x O.C
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host club. But I do own the characters I created, and this story. **

**Prologue**

It was the first day of the semester and Kyoya was having a hard time getting up.

He hadn't quite slept the night before as he'd stayed up completing all his piled up work. Normally he would complete all that needed completion, within the first day of the winter break, but with **Tamaki Suoh **as a friend, that wasn't a possibility. Tamaki had popped up in his house early in the morning and practically dragged Kyoya out of bed—which he later regretted as he had to face the low pressure Evil lord's anger—but neverthless had he disrupted Kyoya's whole vacation, by forcing the hosts into going to the place where Haruhi had found a job for the break.

Haruhi had gone to Nagoya where, **Taki Mitsuyo, **a friend of hers from her earlier school, had invited her for a vacation cum part-time job in a hot spring her parent's owned. Kyoya, of course, knew this beforehand. Haruhi was mistaken if she thought that Tamaki and the hosts couldn't find her there. Even if she went far as to Nagoya (for commoners this was quite far)

The hosts had enjoyed their stay there. The hot spring was quite relaxing. The owners of the spa were only too happy to have people as rich as the hosts enter their humble place (Haruhi was not). The mere presence of the hosts boosted the profit of the hot spring, majority of the customers being female. Even Kyoya managed to make profit out of the trip, he'd discovered that this family had an herbal medicine that could cure cold and flu almost instantaneously, he cajoled them into telling him the methods and herbs required to make it. As to how he'd found out, it was due to the twins mischief. They had pushed him into a freezing stream while they were having a tour of the town. If it wasn't for the fact that they had helped him make profit, they would have seriously paid.

Haruhi's friend Taki, had turned out, a version of Hunny, only that she was a girl.

Hunny and Taki had become best friends within minutes of their arrival. Kyoya even received a nickname from Taki "Kyo-pyon"

The trip had ended with a weeping Taki, refusing to leave Hunny's hand and a Hunny reciprocating Taki.

Mori firmly pulled their hands apart, carrying Hunny on his shoulders on which Hunny had his arms extended towards Taki, with Big watery eyes.

Haruhi scolded Taki, while she hung her head mumbling "I hate you" Kyoya didn't mind leaving as he just couldn't stand two Hunnys.

Kyoya was going to be extremely late if he continued sleeping, the way he was. The maids and the butlers were lined up on either side of the bed, but none attempted to wake him. They knew perfectly well why Kyoya was called "Low blood pressure Evil lord".

But If he slept on, the servants would receive a fair share of scolding from Kyoya's father, so gathering courage, a butler stepped forward.

"wake up young master" He said ever so lightly. Kyoya didn't even budge.

"say it louder" a maid urged.

The butler took a deep breath. The maid who had prompted him was none other than the one he fancied. To impress her he shook Kyoya and said as loudly as he could. "Wake up young master!"

Kyoya's eyes flew open, the butler who was moments ago, displaying his courage, quickly hid behind a maid. The low blood pressure demon shot him his death glare.

"y-you'll be late" the butler managed to take out.

Kyoya seemed to have realized that it was already 8:30 and he was in fact, late He got up from bed and dismissed his crowd of servants. He didn't like waking up. He really didn't. though it was already so late, Kyoya made no attempts to speed up his morning chores. After he was fully dressed, he went down the stairs to the dining table.

His father and brothers still sat there. "good morning" Kyoya stated taking a seat.

"you're late today" Yoshiro (his father) said as if Kyoya was dumb enough not to realize. "on the first day itself"

"It won't happen again" Kyoya apologized.

"it better not" Yoshiro said and went back to eating his breakfast. Kyoya himself cut into his omelette and calmly ate it, as-if, he wasn't already 20 minutes late.

When he was done he wiped his mouth with a tissue. "I should get going" He said standing up. He was about to leave when Yoshiro stopped him.

"come home early today, there is an important appointment, concerning you" Yoshiro said

"Yes father" Kyoya replied not even bothering to think what the meeting would be about. Business deals that required his presence were usual. He failed to notice that his father had said that it was 'concerning him' and not 'required his presence'

Kyoya's Limo drove as fast as it could without breaking traffic rules, toward Ouran.

* * *

Sonya Eaves was forced into this stupid school "Ouran" or whatever the hell it was called.

"be grateful Sonya, no matter what" was what her mother had said on the dreaded day they entered the "Hiromi" household.

"gratefull my ass" she cursed under her breath as she walked hotheadedly toward her new classroom, her schedule in one hand, crumpled.

Sonya Eaves wasn't the kind of girl to go around ungratefully cursing the man who provided her with a home, but with the current situation, twas only natural, even for the normally tolerant and calm Sonya (cue the sarcasm) to be so angry about it. "He only married my mother, not because he wanted to help us, but because no women wanted to marry his ugly face! his nose makes it worse!" Her pace fastened. "**He **should be the grateful one, my mother saved him from becoming gay! no one wants his stinking money, he might as well- watch were you're going!" she snapped at someone she'd bumped into. After moving a few steps forward she realised it was her fault and paced back.

"I'm sorry it was my fault" She said to the black-haired stranger.

"you should be" the stranger said simply and walked away.

Sonya sighed. She climbed the stairs leading to her class. She couldn't let anger get the better of her, she had to think, think her way out of this. For god's sake she was only 17! too young for marriage. And whoever this "Yuya" or whatever they said his name was, wasn't going to have her.

* * *

**A/N: what better way to start new year as with a new story? :D exams. freaking exams. I'm having an exam tomorrow, and if you liked this, wish me luck. This story was bugging me so I decided to pen it down. when I wrote "Tamaki popped up" MSword had changed it to "Tamaki pooped up" thank god I noticed and corrected it. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tabby cat

**Chapter 1 : Tabby Cat**

**~flashback~**

Sonya flushed the toilet and lazily walked back towards her room, yawning as she scratched the back of her neck. "I ate too many of those octopus balls" she thought as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Perfectly traditional japanese cooking was sure appetizing, she'd had almost twenty of those takoyaki.

She ventured into the "Royal Kitchen" as she called it, with its fancy tiles and everything one wouldn't even feel like cooking in there in the fear of dropping scrambled eggs on the 'beautiful floor', it looked less like a kitchen and more like some royal chamber of sorts. She pulled the refrigerator door, and after a thorough surveillance of the ice cream kept in it, she chose vanilla.

"mm that feels better" She said sleepily inserting a spoonful full of creamy delight into her mouth. Once she devoured it all, She cleaned the spoon and kept it where she had originally taken it from, as for the empty ice cream container, it happily went into "the golden bin", the dustbin in here was expensive looking too, in fact whatever may be thrown into it would be only too happy. Sonya couldn't stand watching these people have fancy things such as these when half the population didn't even own a proper house so instead; she learned to humour herself with things that slightly appalled her. She was in her nightgown as she walked towards the staircase that led her back to her room; her toe felt something was below it after taking a step. Sonya bent down to pick up the article she stepped on.

It was a golden reading glass which was unusually bigger at the nose. "_Definitely his"_.

"_I better get this back to him or he'll think I stole it" _She thought walking up the stairs towards his office. Sonya still remembered the time when he had lost his lucky silver ring and blamed it on her, saying that she was a filthy thief. The ring was ultimately found in his own drawer, the result was that he fired the maid who had found it, how ruthless. Sonya had tolerated him, as besides everything, he truly loved…no fantasized her mother and he treated her like a queen. The way she truly deserved to be treated, and not the way her real father had treated her.

**~FWF~** (A/N: Flashback within flashback)

"come on give me some money you useless women!" Sonya heard the shouts from her room which was separated with the next with only a curtain.

"I already gave you all I had!" Her mom shouted.

"Then what's with the gold chain huh?" Pete retorted

"In your dreams am I giving you this" Oguri said angrily. Sonya knew why, the necklace was her grandmother's.

"what was that women?!" Pete shouted

"I said that you're an ugly ape!"

"take that back! Or—"

"Or what!? You'll chase me out of this house? Well I'm afraid you can't even call this a 'house'" Oguri made quotation marks in the air.

The shouting was getting unbearable. Sonya had a test tomorrow and she was going to get demoted at this rate.

"you're so useless!" Pete shouted angrily

"What do you need the money for anyway!? For those stupid lotteries?!"

"At least I'm contributing!"

"Your contribution is not required thank you very much!"

"Why you—"

"Will you to cut it out!?" Sonya shouted angrily.

"Get out of here Sonya!" both her parents said in unison peering out of the curtain, and then glaring at each other. "How dare you—!" they said again, in unison

"I'm going out to play!" ten-year-old Sonya ran out of the little apartment.

**~FWF end~**

She stopped in front of her stepfather's office door and was about to knock but then she heard him speak. "Business will go on, but tell me isn't my wife wonderful?" Sonya could make out that's what he said.

"Yes, she's very nice now about raising the stock prices—" Sonya heard a cold voice say but Tetshaki (the stepfather) interrupted.

"I got her off a bastard who…" Sonya couldn't hear what was being said as his volume lowered, so she leant down on the door to hear more clearly, unfortunately the door was loosely opened, and along with her leaning, the door opened.

The two old heads turned to look at the intruder.

Sonya awkwardly smiled and raised the reading glasses.

"Why you..! You've been listening haven't you!" Tetshaki accused.

"who is this?" the other man questioned.

"she's the daughter of my wonderful wife" Tetshaki said "Only she's not as wonderful as her mother" he said viciously.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Hiromi?"

"Of her?.. oh no she's not of any use"

"Of course she is! Didn't I tell you that I had an unmarried son?"

"I don't see how telling me you have a son helps. "_He's trying to make me jealous again, but now I've got a goddess-like wife while he doesn't even Have one ha!."_

Yoshiro tried his best to keep from face-palming. "_How could this idiot have made so much profit?"_

He inhaled shortly and said "I've got a son, and you've got a daughter, so we can get them married. The business will make extreme profit from this, as it'll join the two companies"

Tetshaki tried to take in what had been said.

"That's a great idea!" He exclaimed. He would get rid of this pest called Sonya and also make profit from it.

"Come here….?"

"Sonya" Tetshaki informed.

Sonya stood stock still. The words marriage floated in her mind. No! she still had to see so much in this world! And there was so much left to do! She couldn't leave! And what about the idea of tasting all sorts of food in one platter!? and also finding her father and beating a pulp out of him? no her life couldn't be over! she had so much to do! (double insertion intended)

"you little … you you" Tetshaki searched for the correct slang.

"Mongrel" Sonya muttered, her eyes blank.

"What!?"

"you call me a mongrel" He did call her that when she first entered the household.

"why yes! A mongrel! A manner-less little mongrel!" Tetshaki spat. " Don't you know you have to acknowledge a person when they mention you!"

Sonya just turned back and walked off, not giving a faeces to the shouting Tetshaki behind her.

"YOU!" Tetshaki said angrily then turned to Yoshiro. "positive you can handle this little bitch?!"

"I'm sure Kyoya can" Yoshiro stated, un-amused.

Sonya managed to hear the name faintly, not that she wanted to know anyway.

**~end of flashback~**

"Kyo~ chan~~" came a sugary voice behind him in the corridor. Its source travelled on a certain 3rd year student's shoulder towards Kyoya.

_"not again" _Kyoya said inwardly.

"Kyo-chan! When is the next time that we'll go to Nago—"

"I'm sorry Hunny-sempai but I have a meeting with father" Kyoya said calmly.

"Kyo-chan is so mean!" Hunny wailed.

"Takashi, turn!"

This was probably the 50th time according to his calculations (which were **always **accurate) that Hunny had tried to convince him to go to Nagoya, particularly to "Taki". There was absolutely no profit from this, so, no. two Hunnys were intolerable.

Kyoya Stepped into his limo and it took-off.

The distance from Ouran to the Ootori mansion was a thirty minute drive. Clouds had formed in the sky, and as expected, it started raining.

He looked out of his window to see everything go wet. He didn't really like rain. It made him feel.. well humid. And the puddles were something he strongly disliked. He remembered the time when Tamaki dragged him into the rain and he caught a cold while Tamaki didn't, maybe Tamaki was used to playing in the rain, considering how childish and reckless he was, he'd certainly drenched himself in the rain many a times.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when by the nearest concrete construction was a wet little kitten, its paws on the carton box it was kept in; it was a yellow tabby cat which was very, very fluffy,. The cat's containing hard paper box, was filling up with the rain water. At this rate the chances of survival of a little kitten who didn't seem more than two weeks old, was very little. It would probably die of cold, Kyoya didn't seem to like the thought of accusing himself for the death of a kitten.

"pull over" He commanded the chauffeur.

"hai!" he obeyed.

"I guess I'm not the shadow king after all" Kyoya chuckled as he stepped down from his limo after he'd extended the umbrella, a black one.

He avoided stepping on water collected spots, nearing the kitten, it looked at him with wide eyes, and when he tried to poke it, the cat scratched him away angrily. It seemed it didn't like him. How'd he planned on saving it anyway?

Now it would probably just die and—

"Stop!" A voice commanded out of nowhere. Kyoya looked left and right to know the source,

"Here you idiot!" he saw a completely wet girl, who wore the poofy yellow attire of Ouran, walking closer towards him. She had brown hair up to her shoulders, which were wet and stuck flat on her neck, was not very tall, and had a curvy body.

"I found it first!" she said pointing at the cat as she walked near him.

She was standing right in front of him now, hands on the hip.

Kyoya wasn't really aware of the authority claims the girl was making, he'd noticed something else, the moisture had seeped through her clothes, making her curves look more prominent. Especially the chest area. It was hard not to notice the factor.

***Smack**

went her hand on his cheek.

"Pervert!" she shouted at his face.

Kyoya touched the cheek she slapped and readjusted his spectacles, realizing he'd been looking. He was about to apologize for his extreme rudeness when she spoke.

"As for the cat, it doesn't even like you!" She fumed. Taking the tabby kitten into her arms as she marched away.

"Awkward" was the only word playing on Kyoya's mind.

"Never-mind" He shrugged it off and went back into his limo. A tinge of moisture on his cheek because of those wet hands.

But how often was it to see an Ouran female, drenched in rain from head to toe and not charmed by his looks? Wait… wasn't she the girl who bumped into him the morning and snapped at him instead. Yes, it was totally her.

"at least her tits were nice" NO, Kyoya didn't think that, he would never. That was the author's pervert-tism display. *cough moving on.

Kyoya entered the Ootori mansion. He half-thanked god for sending that weird girl to take the kitten from him, he couldn't even imagine what his father would have said if he saw him with a kitten.

He went straight into his room to freshen up, after which he would attend the meeting.

* * *

Kyoya lay there on his bed. "You will be getting married to his daughter" His father had said

"My apologies, I couldn't convince her to come" Mr Hiromi had said. Kyoya was calm about this as it had happened to him twice before, but it never reached the alter. He decided to take it seriously as the Hiromis' were the most competent to the Ootoris'.

His mind then drifted back to the girl in the rain. It was extremely rude of him, a gentleman. But after all he was a male, and it only occurred naturally. He tried to remember what she looked like. She was not extremely pretty, nor was average looking,. somewhere around the middle of really pretty and average looking.

Her eyebrows were big though.

Kyoya switched off the lamp and pulled up his sheets. It's not like he won't meet her tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Glomp that kitten.

Please. REVIEW, it motivates me to write even when exams are still looming.

When you think Sonya think Tachibana Mei of Say I love you... with big eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 2: Two Identical Black Notebooks

**Chapter 2: Two identical black notebooks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Oguri sat there on the couch, really vexed, forehead on her palm.

Where was this girl?

She knew that her daughter wasn't one of the best to cope with and that it was aggravating to deal with her at times, but it wasn't usual even for Sonya to be out this late in a cold chilly night, an aftermath of the torrential rain, wandering around on the streets of the neighbourhood and not answering the plenty phone calls from her mother. It had already been two months since they had become a part of this highly prestigious household and Sonya had coped with her up until now, why did she decide to rebel this time around…? There must surely be reason. But staying out late probably drenched in mud and rain, avoiding phone calls and making your mother frustrated and worried sick, certainly wasn't a good way of dealing with it. Maybe she had problems with Tetshaki.. agreed, he wasn't the best you could have, but he did provide them with a bounty of what they needed, even more so.

He adored Oguri and she knew it, she was more than thankful to him for everything he'd done for her. She had tried to become as loving and adoring to him as he was to her, and maybe fall in love with him, but she had come to no avail. Her heart had long left along with the man who had been the first to be able to touch it. She still couldn't believe it; he'd just disappeared into thin air with a note under a paper weight which had only two words

-_I'm Sorry-_

She would've forgiven him easily, but even the two words were written in haste, it seemed as though he'd written it just for the sake of leaving a reminder for her; that he'd left her all alone with a ten year old in hand.

Oguri agitatedly took her cell phone out to type out a message which would project just how angry she was.

She got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth.

A while had passed by again, Oguri tried to reach out to her by the medium of the cell phone.

She came to a halt at the sound of the doorbell.

When the door was opened with a slight creak, there stood a thoroughly showered 17 year old with a yellow puffball lovingly carried against her bosom.

Oguri realized just how angry she was at her, but instead of shouting, she calmly invited her in.

Sonya handed over the sleeping tabby cat to a maid who stood near-by.

"sit down" Oguri commanded

Sonya timidly sat across her. "_I hope I didn't awake the Demon Queen"_

There was a pin-drop silence in the hall.

Oguri breathed in. She knew she was in a higher level of society now and women of this status did not yell and threaten; besides Sonya was old enough to know (even if she gorged in food like there was no tomorrow)

"You will never do what you did today again" She calmly announced.

"Did what?"

Oguri twitched.

"I won't do it again!" Sonya quickly said.

"Good" Oguri said "Maria! The notebook please"

Maria the maid handed over a black hard-covered notebook to her.

"You keep this report book and write down whatever the heck you do every day at school and outside it, and you report this back to me every week If you don't, you're toast. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am" Sonya said keeping the notebook carefully aside.

"Good. And where'd you pick up that kitten?" Oguri said looking at the soundly sleeping cat in the maids arms.

"It was drowning in the rain and-I thought it was cute-and I snatched it from that guy and took it because it didn't even like him - and I brought it back home-I mean it's so cute and, Mom can I please keep it!." Sonya used the puppy eyes.

"Fine fine but you have to take care of it yourself" Oguri said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Sonya hugged her. "Thanks mom!~" This was the first time she was allowed to keep a pet.

"I hope it won't starve though, considering you eat like a pig—"

"Mom!"

Oguri grinned.

Sonya relaxed in the porcelain bath tub playing with the warm froth, she had to admit, the bath was the thing she liked best when she'd entered this house.

Her mum wasn't yet aware of the marriage was she? Good going big nose.

She sighed. _"I have to go back into that school tomorrow"_ She didn't like Ouran Academy, All the fancy kids there were really very different from her, she didn't get along well with anyone. She'd gone there for the first time yesterday and didn't notice much of it in the morning because she was busy cursing her step father but then she'd despised all of the people in the school, every single one of them were rich bastards. No one seemed to be a teenie bit friendly, or was it her that didn't seem approachable? Considering how gloomy she was that must totally be it.

There were this pair of twins whom she'd despised the most, they would annoy this girl in a boy's uniform and the poor girl would be extremely irritated. Well she was the only one that Sonya thought wasn't arrogant like the rest.

Then the image of that perverted glasses guy came into her head. He was rude in the morning too, agreed that it was her fault but he should've at least acknowledged the apology?. She'd slapped him and it felt good. Admitted, he was hot but his cockiness over-shadowed it.

Sonya slipped into her usual, a loose t-shirt and sweat pants.

* * *

_-Entry no. 1_

_I happily came to school today, Ouran is really beautiful! There are these Cherry blossom trees all over this place, and the buildings are pink. It all looks like a fairy tale! :D , entering school gate.-_

Sonya scribbled in the black notebook. The smiley would definitely do the trick. She climbed the fancy stair case towards her own classroom.

The lecturer hadn't arrived.

She slumped herself onto a vacant seat. The seats were for two each but it was guaranteed that no-one would even look her way. The teacher didn't seem to be arriving any time soon so Sonya pulled out the black notebook. Might as well use it to lessen boredom.

-_now sitting in the class, no sensei. Chairs are for two, but lucky me! I get to sit alone, peacefully. No I am not lonely. Take that back, a girl approaching me. I think she's into cross-dressing_-

"Is this seat taken?" she asked. Sonya decided to be nice to her.

"no" Sonya smiled.

* * *

A/N: Exams are over. Chapters will be uploaded **much** sooner.

REVIEW

Push to shove: I will :3


	4. Chapter 3: An order to fulfil

**Chapter 3: An order to fulfil**

**Disclaimer : I don't own OHSHC I own the shitty humour, Sonya, the other OC's and the story.**

**A/N: Sorry for the length, the next will be longer hopefully.**

* * *

Kyoya walked over to the next class on his schedule "Advanced English" after which he would be attending host club duties.

English was one of his strong subjects (even though he was strong in all subjects for that matter), it was one of his favourites, Physics and German being the other two.

He took his seat next to a very ecstatic Tamaki. He wouldn't need to ask the reason Tamaki had blooms all around him because as soon as Tamaki noticed him he jumped "Mommy! Haruhi's taking me to that commoner place what was its name?—Burger queen!" Tamaki was undoubtedly in his seventh heaven,

Kyoya sat down next to him nodding now and then at Tamaki who babbled on about how he always wanted to go out with Haruhi and something about commoner burgers having the sweat of the ones who cooked it, which was disgusting, making it more tasty; but Kyoya's attention was toward reviewing his notes.

The teacher entered and pulled a pop quiz, much to Tamaki's dismay.

He wailed as he tried to recollect information, frantically biting his nails and writing down what seemed to be scribbling and cutting down whatever written, while Kyoya pushed up his glasses and wrote down every single detail.

Once the test was over Tamaki looked at Kyoya sniffling.

"you! you knew this would happen and didn't warn me"

"I didn't want to burst your bubble" Kyoya stated smiling at him. "We should get going, we have host duties"

It was the first Saturday of the month, meaning that the host club would be open for service. This month's theme was 'Ancient China' and the hosts were to be dressed up as the members of the Chinese zodiac.

"wuaa Haru-chan you look so cute!" Hunny marvelled, twirling around in his own outfit.

Haruhi awkwardly smiled. "Really?" She was made the dog, one of the creatures of the zodiac . Haruhi wore a traditional Chinese Hanfu, which was brown and had her hair done in a long tail like fashion which was held by fabric rolled around it on two ends. For specification of the zodiac she portrayed, she wore dog ears and paws.

"you too Hunny-sempai" She smiled.

"Thank you!~" Hunny wore a yellow Chinese Hanfu, laden with expensive embroidery all around it ,the expensive cloth bore black flowers printed on it and a Chinese symbol at the back, which represented a rabbit. Hunny wore long white bunny ears which were with pink fur on the inside, to complete the look. He did look quite adorable.

"Takashi! Are you done yet?" Hunny asked in his own sugar-coated voice, to the person who was still in the changing room.

"Ah" Came the reply. After a pregnant pause, Takashi stepped out. His expression was as stoic as usual.

"Takashi! You look adorable!" Hunny cheered.

"Mori-sempai you look nice" Haruhi complimented with a smile.

"Thank you" Mori said bluntly. Similar to the rest's costumes, he wore a Chinese Hanfu which was blue with white patterns printed on it, which went down to his ankle and wooden slippers. His Hanfu had the Chinese symbol for 'rat' imprinted on its back. He wore rat ears to make it a obvious that he portrayed one.

The host club was set in ancient china and like always, every detail was taken into account with the decoration. It was made to look like the interior of an ancient Chinese restaurant; wooden furniture were set and large old paintings were hung on each wall. The pretty red lanterns provided dim light as well as proper decoration for the ceiling. Kyoya really was talented when it came to these things.

"What does this painting symbolize Kyoya-kun?" asked Kyouya's client pointing at the painting which depicted five bats on a branch. The painting was no doubt done by an expert. The paint used looked incredibly expensive, the bats looked real but at the same time were more beautiful than real ones.

Kyoya gave a host club smile "Bats represent good luck in Chinese, the word bat for them, sounds similar to good luck" He said pushing up his glasses "as for the painting, you can see that there are five bats shown together, it represents five blessings; a long life, riches, health, love of virtue and a natural death"

"I see" The girl said looking at the painting. Then she looked at him.

"you portray the dragon, why so?" All she did was ask questions but Kyoya preferred answering questions rather than having a tiring conversation which he was too lazy to carry out.

"The dragon is the intellectual one, and from what I've experienced in the host club, I'm undoubtedly the most intellectual" Kyoya stated.

"I guess that's true" the girl smiled.

Haruhi had a fair amount of clients each time; it'd be amusing when the girls came to know that Haruhi was in fact, a girl, several hearts would be shattered and more so of the girls she'd helped during the beach trip, who were now convinced that Haruhi was their knight in shining armour.

"Haruhi-kun you look so nice!" The girls fawned over Haruhi, to which he/she only smiled charmingly and replied politely.

The host club door creaked and the girl who stood in front, sweat dropped.

"Sonya-chan!" Haruhi got up to invite her in, leaving her clients abruptly.

Once she stood next to Sonya Haruhi smiled. "You came"

"w-why is it so sparkly" Sonya squinted. The sparkles were hurting her eye which was emanating from a certain blonde and his clients.

Haruhi had invited her into this place and she decided to drop-by. She didn't know whether Haruhi now considered her a friend or not but after sitting through a class together, Sonya concluded that Haruhi was the only normal, sane, person around here (also the first to talk to her properly). So when she invited her into music-room 3, she was only too happy to accept, one, because she was possibly making a friend after god knew how long, and two, because she loved the guitar, hopefully they would have a guitar there and Sonya would sing duets with her new-found friend, which would seal the deal that they were in fact friends.

"I see, Haruhi has brought a customer" Sonya's little thinking cloud puffed out, by the interruption.

Sonya turned to look at the one speaking and immediately recognized him.

Kyoya's glasses glinted in recognition too.

"Good to see you again Miss Eaves" Kyoya greeted his glasses still glinting which made Sonya think he was conspiring or something. Wait. "How'd you know my—"

"An introduction would be necessary as you are a new customer" He smiled. For some reason Sonya did not in the least feel comforted with that smile.

Her eyes darted to the black notebook he held in his hand. She debated whether she should ask if it was hers, but it was entirely possible that, just by coincidence they owned two identical black notebooks, she decided that the latter was more convincing because she was sure she'd kept the report book safely in her bag. Even if it **was** hers, all she'd written was the entry from earlier today and some doodles of Haruhi and her.

Haruhi and the pervert glasses guy were still looking at her for her response so she curtly nodded.

And then the introductions started. She didn't know why she was given extra attention and politeness by Kyoya (maybe because he didn't want to come across as a perverted jerk), and why he was patiently explaining what seemed to-be the … type of the hosts.

Then she wondered, Just how did she end up in a host club?

* * *

"You may enter" Yoshio said.

Kyoya already knew why he had been called. He already knew what he was going to be told to do and hopefully Kyoya had laid out the foundation.

"You called father?"

"I assume that you are aware of the fact that our company is slowly being over powered by the likes of the Tonnerre group?"

"I am"

"And I suppose you know what to do"

"The Hiromi company" Kyoya stated.

Yoshio nodded "your marriage, so I expect you make that girl fall for you. I don't want news headlines proclaiming that a marriage was conducted without consent of the bride. I've seen how difficult she is"

* * *

-_Entry 2: Today I somehow ended up in a host club, it was very weird. I have a feeling I'll somehow end up there again. I punched a blonde guy (who was a host) for invading my personnel-space, I know he was doing his job, but he came waay to close. And I was greeted by these really mean glares from the girls after I had punched him, he actually went into a corner and sulked (Not to mention a pair of incest twins, who too were hosts, found it hysterically amusing). The only nice thing was that I met Haruhi today. You know the girl I wrote about? The one into cross-dressing? Everyone seems convinced that she's a boy. I don't really care though as long as she'll be my friend. No, I am not lonely.-_

* * *

**_ ~See you in the next chapter~_**


	5. Chapter 4: Their First Meeting

Chapter 4: Their First (proper) Meeting

**Disclaimer( I want to try this )-**

**Hikaru: oy! You didn't give us proper mention on the previous chapter. Heck we weren't talked about the whole chapter!**

**Mew: You two are not necessary. I don't want a pair of incest twins spoiling the mood~**

**Hikaru: … Is it now? (shouts) Kyo-ya~! Did you know that Beatrice has a cru—**

**Mew: (covers his mouth) Fine! Geez. (Frantically looks around to see if Kyoya was present)**

**Kaoru: (shrugging) She doesn't own us. She owns that big eyebrow girl.**

**Mew: Sonya Eaves**

**Kaoru: Yeah whatever.**

* * *

Tamaki being a gentleman, entered only after Haruhi with a slight bow and an extended arm. Haruhi, blank as usual did not give much heed to his politeness. This wasn't exactly a "date" it was more like the blonde had pleaded that Haruhi take him to the famous commoner restaurant whose ads would appear during intervals of his daily soaps. Those ads where little kids cheerfully bit into a burger and exclaimed how good it was then did some sort of dance, those made Tamaki itch to have a bite of it. They didn't look very appetizing, but he wanted to know why commoners loved fast food so much, maybe because they couldn't afford proper food, Tamaki silently sympathized.

"I hope you won't embarrass me sempai" Haruhi said looking at him with a blank expression.

"How could you say that? Of course I won't" Tamaki replied sounding hurt.

They walked over to the counter, the line was shorter than usual and it didn't take much time for their turn to come. The counter girl blushed at the sight of Tamaki, he smiled charmingly, had they been in the host club he would have already been tilting her chin and flattering her by now.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of amber-eyed twins made their way inside the same restaurant.

"Ah so troublesome" Hikaru said even though his face projected that he was completely into the stalking. "Too bad the rest of the hosts couldn't come with us"

Kaoru shrugged. "Kyoya sempai said he had an appointment and Hunny sempai is busy at the dojo where he's with Mori-sempai"

Haruhi and Tamaki took their seats on rather uncomfortable looking wooden chairs.

"Mass production of the same kind of food" Commented Hikaru looking around.

Kaoru nodded. "Commoners sure are pitiful"

Kaoru tugged Hikaru's shirt "come on, they've already started talking"

They took their seats on a Table just behind Haruhi and Tamaki's.

"Can you hear what they're saying? You should have listened when I said we should attach microphone chips on them!" Hikaru said leaning against the table in an attempt to hear better. "Kaoru are you listening?" Hikaru turned to look at his twin.

"Hikaru, I'm sort of curious to how it tastes like" Kaoru said looking at a little girl's burger.

"I don't want you getting sick" Hikaru said than his gaze flickered to a rather cheesy looking burger. "But a bite wouldn't hurt" He agreed.

"I'll go get two of those, you stay here and keep an eye on the lord and Haruhi" Kaoru said getting up to head towards the counter.

"I want one with lots of cheese" Hikaru instructed.

* * *

"Sonya-sama! Don't fidget so much!" Maria complained pausing on her current work, which was braiding Sonya's short hair. There were other maids in the room who silently did what they were instructed to do; make Sonya look presentable.

"Sorry" Sonya muttered. She was not used to getting fawned over and dressed up. She felt uncomfortable. Had it been two months ago all she would do to dress up would include wearing an old dress which was passed down from generations and brushing her normally disarrayed hair.

But this was an occasion she'd rather look like she'd arrived from a drain.

She was wrong when she thought her mother would be dismayed when she heard about the little arrangement her father made, but when Sonya came back from school, Oguri looked rather happy to inform Sonya about meeting the groom the next day.

_-"Mom why do you look so happy about it!?" she'd demanded_

_"Why shouldn't I be? My princess is getting married to a rich and handsome guy! Do you know how many admirers he's got?"_

_"I'm not meeting him!" Sonya all but shouted_

_"Yes you are young woman and there's no other word to it" Oguri glared._

_Sonya rushed her brain for a proper excuse. _

_"But there's a thing called love! And I-I don't even know this guy! Marriage is the intertwinement of two souls. It is a lifelong commitment of two lonesome beings for the company they crave. If you don't even know the guy how can you know if a good company is assured? This is a crime! Without love, marriage is destruction of a life" Sonya ended with moist eyes._

_"Really? A dialogue from 'The Affair'" Oguri raised an eyebrow._

_"B-but its true!" Sonya said feeling foolish for thinking that her mother would fall for that. The dialogue from the cheesy romance drama had even Sonya on the verge of tears, it was one of the main dialogues of the series, whether the strict old man in the drama was convinced with it or not would be revealed in the next episode. Seriously, soaps ought to stop ending on cliff hangers._

_ "No more word to it" Oguri concluded than her face softened ever so slightly before she muttered "There is no such thing as Love in real life"-_

"Sonya-sama, lower your head" Maria said with a light push.

Sonya sighed.

* * *

Kyoya never thought about what would happen after he got married, all he ever thought about was how to raise profit, please his father and that was about it. He was considered the intellectual one among the hosts, but while the rest had hopes and aspirations and liked enjoying what the present held, he was more inclined to think about the succession of the company. The thought never crossed his mind to what he would do if the family business ended, no doubt he would still figure something out somehow, but the point was that he'd never bothered to think of such things, it was pretty reasonable though, considering the wealth and power of their company.

And then there was the Tonnerre group ruthlessly overpowering every company it came across, it was a wonder how they suddenly rose to such power they still had to work hard in order to defeat the Ootori Company, but they were alarmingly close to doing so. He'd heard rumors about a certain Anglo-Japanese guy who, as the rumor goes, led the Tonnerres' to success. Kyoya didn't really bother with rumors which came from an unknown source but he was clever enough to know that even rumors had a bit of truth behind them. Ah never mind with these things he had an important meeting with a naïve but interesting girl, he found her rather amusing; how she looked so happy when Haruhi asked her to visit more often and how she'd punched poor Tamaki straight at the face (which didn't look like that would've hurt though), and the way she kept looking at his notebook as if it were hers.

"Welcome" the butlers and maids greeted as Kyoya and Yoshio entered the door.

As they entered the drawing room a beautiful brunette woman who introduced herself as Oguri,greeted them smiling and telling them to make themselves comfortable. She glanced at Kyoya and scanned from top to bottom and with her pleased look, it seemed she approved. It was obvious that the girl he was getting married to had inherited most of her features from her mother, but her mother was far more well-bred and sophisticated.

Once they settled down, there was nothing to do except for start a conversation.

"So, Kyoya-kun tell me, what are your hobbies?" Oguri asked conversationally

"I like researching" Kyoya answered honestly with a slight smile

The woman looked amused.

"That's a ...fine hobby you've got there" She said with a pleasant smile then faced Yoshio "Tetshaki is a bit busy, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr Ootori, he has trusted me to iron out whatever necessary"

"Its fine really, as long as we can settle things ourselves" Yoshio said "May I ask where Ms Sonya is?"

"Ah, she must be ready by now" Oguri smiled before instructing a maid to get her

"As she arrives I have a proposal to make" Oguri said

"Go on" Yoshio prompted

"You are aware of the fact that Sonya is seventeen at the moment" Oguri said tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ears "She turns eighteen next year, and I want the marriage date to be after Kyoya-kun turns nineteen"

"yes, I was thinking of bringing up the same subject" Yoshio nodded "They will finish High School by then, as long as the engagement will not be broken this isn't a problem"

"Oh, once I give my word I stay true to it" Oguri smiled brightly "Moreover, Kyoya-kun and Sonya need to get to know each other"

At that moment a younger brunette entered the room.

A Girl was supposed to be bashful when meeting her groom for the first time, but Sonya didn't look a bit bashful, in fact she looked angry.

Her anger only seemed to rise when she realized who exactly was the groom. Kyoya smirked and his glasses glinted.

Oguri and Yoshio discussed some matters than decided to leave the soon-to-be-couple by themselves. Kyoya and Sonya soon found themselves alone in the big room.

"I don't like you!" Sonya hissed. So this was why he'd been so nice back then, it all made sense now, what a douche

"Pleasure to meet you too" Kyoya replied simply

They sat there in awkward silence. Sonya broke it.

"Do your fellow hosts know about this?" Sonya asked, chewing on her inner cheeks.

"No" Kyoya answered. "I'm sure They'll find out somehow anyway"

"It doesn't bother you a bit that you're getting married to a girl you just met?" Sonya said

"Business" Kyoya stated "we have a year to get to know each other"

Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Sonya gave an exasperated sigh, looking at him with distaste.

"I'm hungry"

Kyoya was amused, he hadn't seen that coming.

"Lets go get some food then" He offered

"Lets!" Sonya agreed "I know this place where they sell delicious burger" She said happily, hurriedly heading towards the exit of the house.

Kyoya complied. Little did he know that it was the same place where Tamaki and Haruhi were.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the genre thing. If you don't know what I'm talking about, That's good. Review if you want me to update sooner :'3

**~See you in the next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 5: A friend?

Chapter 5: A friend?

Author ramble: I haven't read the manga (will, someday, some way) so…yeah I guess this is A.U-ish. Sorry for the slight delay… went to a place where internet connection was not available... sheesh, imagine my condition. I dunno why but I'm always hungry when I write this xD food keeps getting mentioned.

THANK YOU for all the follows, favourites and the preciously precious Reviews (which are 9 at the moment)

And oh, Happy Valentine's day... wanna know how I celebrated mine? Staying at home, watching T.V and eating chips... how fun.

Guest: Thank you so much ^^. Your reviews did help me, I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, you should be thankful... I'd ruin it.**

* * *

15 years earlier| Ootori Mansion

The Ootori mansion was decorated in all of Fuyumi's favourite colours— purple flowers, white balloons and various other decorations embellished the mansion walls. Decorative ribbons hung from one end to the other on the ceiling, careful not to tangle when faced with the chandeliers. The words "HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY FUYUMI!" hung high on the widest wall of the ball room.

Misa Ootori hadn't had proper birthdays. When she was of her children's age her parents had been too busy with making money to indulge in celebrations, birthdays had been ridiculously trivial matters to them. On her birthdays, she and her two older sisters would lock themselves up in their room and her sisters would dress her up with all their prettiest clothes, she would blow candles and make wishes on muffins and then they would eat pizza. Yes, Birthdays weren't really important, but following the silly tradition with her sisters used to make her happy. And since then she knew she wanted to make her children even happier. Hence, birthday's of Ootori children were always a grand affair.

Misa would always try to organise the best parties for her children, she was strict as ever on this day to the servants. Her stern voice could be heard from the kitchen where she instructed the cooks on everything from the apetizer to the desert to the presentation of the food. The cooks only nodded after each sentance. No one would mess with Misa when it came to Birthdays, her O.C.D on birthdays would be at its peak on the eve, no one, not even Yoshio, would try to mess with her on this day, she would yell at you if you even came closer then one metre. The children knew this well and would stay away from their mother on the day.

"It's her thirteenth" Misa said her gaze moving in a'Z' at the line of cooks who stood in front. "Everything has to be per-fect, remember Fuyumi likes prawns, they should NOT be fried in oil of any sort, strictly in BUTTER, SALTED butter" The cooks nodded, they knew this already but it was obvious that Misa would throw a knife at them if they interrupted her, moreover a knife was kept at grabbing distance.

"There will be 700 guests, the food should be MORE than required, not less, not just enough, MORE" Misa went on. The cooks nodded.

"Chocolate fountain should be placed in the middle of the ball room, RIGHT at the CENTRE" She paused to remember if she had forgotten to say anything, when convinced she looked at her head cook.

"Itsuka! I hope you will see to my instructions" She glared at the head cook, for the rest of the people in the room this sentance was a melodious sentance to their ear as this was a cue that her speech had ended.

"Hai!" Itsuka said and bowed. The other cooks bowed after him in unison. They pitied the maids who would be next, the ones on the decoration. Misa was stricter than ever on those.

At Fuyumi's room, everything was relatively more peaceful, she was still asleep nuzzled against her blanket and mumbling in her sleep something that sounded like "Fwaiing Wunnies", she was lightly drooling and her body seemed to be fully relaxed, her chest softly rising and falling with each breath she took. Completely contrasting the commotion out her room.

Three figures tiptoed into her room. Hushed whispers were exhanged as the three boys climbed onto their sister's bed.

"look at her" Yuuichi commented Once settled down "does she look like a teenager to you? Still dreaming of bunnies"

Akito and Kyoya only nodded, Akito wasn't really interested but he came along because he wanted to see the outcome. He already missed his chocolates that he'd left in his room. The smell of food downstairs was tempting, the smell of food was stronger here in Fuyumi's room. Akito was definitely hungry.

They silently sat there staring with interest at their sister's sleeping form. Yuichi sighed "Isn't it lovely when she sleeps?" Kyoya nodded at his big brother, his sister looked almost angelic when she was asleep... less annoying too. As much as he didn't want to awake her, he had to disrupt her sleep in order to carry out his brother's mischievous plan. Kyoya unsurely looked at Fuyumi's face.

"Go on" Yuichi egged his baby brother, Akito merely looked blankly at Kyoya

Kyoya stared at his sister's face for a long moment. He lightly poked the tip of Fuyumi's nose to which Fuyumi mumbled "waughty wunny". He then looked at Yuichi with big baby eyes. "Aniki?"

"You want daddy's pen? See? I have it" Yuichi said taking out a glittering fountain pen making Kyoya slightly wide-eyed. Yuichi didn't know why Kyoya was so fond of this particular pen, it wasn't all that special, it was a simple gold plate fountain pen which once used to be Yoshio's, well babies were babies, stupid.

"Get it over with, I need to eat" Akito complained

Kyoya went back to staring at his sister's face. He hesitated for a moment and looked at Yuichi "But is dirty" he said with a frown.

"I'll give this to you~ little brother" Yuichi waved around the pen, Kyoya's eyes widened, he wanted it badly.

"Promise?" Kyoya asked

"Yes" Yuichi nodded.

Kyoya breathed in and brought his thumb close to her nose. He grimaced, tightly closing his eyes. With a push, his tiny thumb went into Fuyumi's nostrils. Yuichi had anticipated this moment, Akito looked interested.

"AH!"

* * *

Present Day | 'Burger Queen'

"Your… Fiancé?"

Whenever a unique situation arose, much like the current one, Kyoya liked to think that he had seen it coming all along. In fact, he did see it coming when they'd parked in front of a restaurant with a familiar name. They would've found out anyway and it wasn't really a big deal, he'd decided, but Tamaki's horrified expression made him reconsider.

"Can I have a word with you?" Tamaki asked warily.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow but complied.

"Give us a moment" He excused himself politely to the two females who seemed to be engrossed in their own conversation and didn't seem to be paying attention to Kyoya and Tamaki.

Once alone, Tamaki faced Kyoya

"Isn't there a way around this?" He asked seriously

"Why are you so worked up over it? It would eventually happen and it's better when huge amount of profit is guaranteed" Kyoya stated calmly

"Business-business-business, Mommy's life is business "Tamaki rolled his eyes. He looks at the girl sitting with Haruhi "She's scary you know…"

"You're saying that because you got punched"

Tamaki shook his head tsk-ing "You don't even know her! For all I know she's still a stranger. There's this thing called love! Marriage is the intertwinement of two souls. It is a lifelong commitment of two lonesome beings for the company they crave! If you don't even know her how can you be sure of good company? This is a crime! Without love, marriage is destruction of life" Tamaki said dramatically not once breaking eye-contact with Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at him blankly "what?"

"Mmhm" Sonya nodded as she bit into her burger. "He was really standing near the cat, I'm not an expert but he was probably trying to save it"

Haruhi's lips tugged into a smile, so Kyoya-sempai wasn't stone hearted after-all, well she had known that already. "what happened to the kitty?" She inquired

"Probably sleeping, its really lazy" Sonya answered

Haruhi found Kyoya and Sonya to be a … unique pair, but placing herself in Sonya's current situation, she knew it wasn't easy for either of them, nor fair. "Aren't you nervous about getting married to a guy you just met?" she asked biting into her burger.

"Yeah, but I'm planning on running away on the morning of the marriage" Sonya paused to swallow. "With the fancy wedding dress and all… I'm thinking of selling the dress and the other stuff I'll be wearing. I'll have enough money to find my father with that"

Haruhi nodded remembering the school festival and the attire of the women. If they wore such expensive things for a school festival, one could only wonder how much money would be spent just on the clothing of the bride and groom. "They will have you dressed up in the most ridiculously expensive things" Haruhi paused to estimate "You'd have enough money on yourself to buy a comfortable apartment house"

Sonya's mouth opened with a small 'O' "the plan seems functional then" she grinned "will you come with me?"

Haruhi smiled at Sonya. She knew views could change after a course of time and Sonya would probably have changed her mind by next year, and it wasn't really a proper 'plan' however Sonya seemed to be a tenacious girl, she might as well stick to whatever she thought was right.

Haruhi nodded with a smile "I'd love to, Sonya-chan"

Sonya smiled nodding, she sipped on her smoothie. After a moment of comfortable silence Sonya spoke

"Can I ask you something?" She asked looking at Haruhi with slightly bigger eyes, vaguely similar to the expression Tamaki used when expectant.

"Sure" Haruhi smiled

Sonya looked unsure for a moment, but she asked anyway.

"Are you…." Sonya looked away pouting adorably "… a friend?"

Haruhi blinked

"you're so cute Sonya chan!" She laughed.

Sonya frowned. Maybe she did mistake their relationship after all? She admitted she felt a little disappointed... and a little heartbroken. While she rushed her brain for something to say Haruhi spoke.

"Of course we're friends!" She smiled brightly reaching out to pinch Sonya's cheeks

It was Sonya's turn to blink through pinched cheeks. All her life she had lived in a neighbourhood which consisted of drunkards and gamblers, people society considered lowly. There weren't many kids around... the first ever friend she had made was an old stray dog whom she would feed, it soon stopped coming to her house, Sonya wondered if it had died. She used to play in the playground with some kids, she didn't particularly like those kids, they would bully weaker kids in the playground and she didn't consider them 'friends' She'd hung out with them only because she was lonely. Well, she got beaten once when she tried to protect the kid they were bullying and since then she never really met those kids. When she was in her early teens, she preffered being alone, the only person she talked to was the newspaper boy...he was nice, until he lost his job and stopped coming.

Sonya's lips spread to a warm smile (with her cheeks still pinched). "Thank you, Haruhi"

Haruhi removed her hands. Sonya was positively glowing at the moment. She realised this probably meant a lot to Sonya. She was about to reply when two identical old men interrupted.

"What are you speaking about?" they chorused. Haruhi recognised the voices immediately.

Sonya looked surprised "Sorry?"

"Apology accepted eyebrow-girl, for whatever you're apologising for" one of the two said dismissing her uninterestedly.

Haruhi glared at them "stop it Hikaru, Kaoru" she said, standing up.

She pulled off their beard and mustache with a painful 'Praack'

"Ow!" they winced, surprisingly in sync.

Sonya's fist hit her palm with a slight thud "Oh! Its the incest twins" she said knowingly.

"pfft" Hikaru said "we're not incest"

Sonya laughed with a wry motion of her hand "if you say so"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at her, she nodded knowingly at him. Their exchange was interupted by a cry of "Its the devils!" from Tamaki who was fast aproaching.

Kyoya followed close behind, unsurprised at the twins' sudden appearance, he'd known they'd be here too.

"You've been spying!" Tamaki accused with his index finger pointing at them.

"Relax, m'lord" Kaoru said "we didn't hear anything you guys said"

"we grew interested when Kyoya and eyebrows entered" Hikaru shrugged "speaking of which, why did you come here with eyebrows, Kyoya-sempai?"

Sonya wrinkled her nose, obviously unhappy with the nickname.

"Ah, yes" Tamaki replied as if the question was directed to him. "This lovely lady, could possibly be our beloved shadow king's soul mate"

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked, first looking at Sonya then at Kyoya who only looked back at them blankly. They laughed

"Interesting" Kaoru said

"You bet" Hikaru added.

"why?" Haruhi interjected "I don't think they would make a bad couple"

"You'd make a horrible couple" Tamaki whispered into Kyoya's ears.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

* * *

**~see you in the next chapter~**

A/N: Flashback will be continued ._.

I love reviews... now you know how to make me happy.


End file.
